staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Tajemnicze rzeki; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. polskiej 07:15 Wiedzma zła Jelly; film animowany prod.angielskiej 08:05 Budzik 08:30 Pollyanna; Pollyanna; 2002 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Sarah Harding 10:15 Idż przez życie tak,aby ślady twoich stóp przetrwały cię. Ks. bp Jan Chrapek; reportaż 11:00 Plebania; odc.331; serial TVP stereo 11:25 Plebania; odc.332; serial TVP stereo 11:50 Sto minut wakacji; 2000 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Maleszka 13:30 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 14:00 Con amore; 1976 melodramat prod. polskiej (97'); reż: Jan Batory 15:40 Czas na dokument - BBC w Jedynce; Afrykańskie koty pod gwiazdami 16:35 Trop sekret 16:50 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Święta polskie; Biała sukienka; 2003 film fabularny produkcji polskiej 18:30 Spełniamy marzenia; stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Legenda krakowska; film animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Uzdrowiciel z tropików; (Medicine Man); 1992 film fabularny prod. USA (102') 22:05 Pozwólmy im się obudzić-koncert charytatywny Fundacji Akogo? ; widowisko stereo 22:45 Nóż; (Jagged Edge); 1985 thriller prod. USA (105') zgodą rodziców 00:40 Łajdak na giełdzie; Rouge Trader; 1998 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: James Dearden 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:20 Song of Songs Festival 2003-Międzynar. Ekumeniczny Fest. Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej; (stereo) 08:10 Józef i wielobarwna szata; (Joseph and the Coat of May Colours); 2000 film animowany prod. amerykańsko-australijskiej (50') 09:00 Kromka Chleba; impresja filmowa Grzegorza Skurskiego o postaci Kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego 09:25 Smacznego, Telewizorku; 1992 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Trzaska; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Machalica, Marian Kociniak 11:00 Za murami Watykanu; (Inside Vatican); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. USA; reż: John Breader 12:00 Viva Las Vegas; Viva las Vegas; 1964 komedia muzyczna prod.USA; reż: George Sidney; wyk: Elvis Presley,Ann-Margaret ,Cesare Danova 13:25 Dzika przyszłość; odc.7/13 Tropikalna Antarktyda; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod.niemieckiej 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Szycie na gorąco; odc.2/3 Kometa; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Burza w Kopydłowie - Jasny Piorun /1/ 15:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.156 Pechowy strzał; serial prod. TVP stereo 17:00 Wyklęci przez Bogów; film dok.Alicji Albrecht - Mroziewicz 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Coś na szczęście; (Somethong Borrowed, Something Blue); 1997 film fabularny prod. USA (89'); reż: Gwen Arner; wyk: Connie Sellecca, Twiggy Lawson, Jameson Parker, Ken Howard 20:40 Kraj się śmieje; Kostiumy i rekwizyty /1/; program rozrywkowy stereo; wyk: Katarzyna Jamróz, Janusz Radek, Jerzy Skoczylas, Stanisław Szelc, Grupa MoCarta, Ireneusz Krosny, Hanka Bielicka, Krzysztof Piasecki, Artur Andrus 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Uśmiech losu; The Sky is Falling; 2000 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Florrie Laurence; wyk: Dedee Pfeiffer,Teri Garr, Howard Hessman 00:20 Błękitne tornado; Blue Tornado; 1990 dranmat s-f prod.USA; reż: Tony B.Dobb; wyk: Ted McGinley,Dirk Benedict 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Pokémon – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (20) – serial komediowy 8.00 MacGyver (130): Prometeusz – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Maluchy spod ciemnej gwiazdki – komedia, Kanada 2001 10.55 Księżniczka i żebrak (1) – baśń filmowa, Niemcy/Włochy/USA 1997 12.50 Kaczor Howard – komedia, USA 1986 15.15 Świat według Kiepskich (167): Odlot – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Od dziewiątej do piątej – komedia, USA 1980 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Dwa kolory – koncert. Goście programu: Maryla Rodowicz, Lady Pank, Alicja Janosz, Szymon Wydra, Tomek Makowiecki, Gabriel Fleszar, Golden Life, Róże Europy, Danuta Błażejczyk, Paweł Kowalczyk, zespół „Kowalski”, Kayah, Ania Dąbrowska, Shakin’ Dudi, Stahursky, H2O, Monika Brodka, Stanisław Soyka 20.00 Bar – reality show 21.00 Ści(ą)gany – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23.00 Za kilka dolarów więcej – western, Włochy/Hiszpania/Niemcy 1965 1.30 House Night – program rozrywkowy TVN 5.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Tajemniczy ogród – film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk.: Margaret O’Brien, Herbert Marshall 9.40 Port lotniczy 1975 – film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Jack Smight, wyk.: Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy 11.45 Wielki test z III RP – quiz 14.00 Policjantki z FBI – film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Dan Goldberg, wyk.: Rebecca De Mornay, Mary Gross, Ken Marshall 15.40 Miss Universe 2004: Gala finałowa – program rozrywkowy 17.40 Dzieciaki z klasą – finał – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (314) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Bodyguard – film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk.: Kevin Costner, Whitney Houston 23.20 Jarmark Europa: Powrót do domu – serial dokumentalny 23.50 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 0.55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik Pok 07:00 Maurycy i Hawranek 07:10 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Puls Stolicy (powt.) 08:20 5 minut o... 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Zaufać Bogu; reportaż 09:00 KARDYNAŁ STANISŁAW NAGY; polski film dokumentalny, 2003 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Sztafeta serc; film fabularny prod. USA, 1978 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Koncert na 4+ "Zaśpiewać w Olsztynie", cz.I; Ogólnopolskie Warsztaty dla Młodych Wokalistów Olsztyn 2003 12:30 Kurier 12:35 ENESCU MOJA MIŁOŚĆ; rumuński film dokumentalny, 1994 13:30 Kurier 13:35 Gra 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:05 Zaproszenie 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Ojciec Leon; 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Awantura o Basię; polski film fabularny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Boże ciało 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Ja nie umieram; reportaż 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Lotna zmiana nogi w galopie; Relacja z Mistrzostw Polski Juniorów w Ujeżdżaniu Konia 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:45 Szczęśliwy brzeg; polski film fabularny, 1982 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Kameduli ze srebrnej góry; reportaż 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Pytania o Warszawę 22:10 Zaufać Bogu (powt); reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Złoto dezerterów; polski film fabularny, 1998, za zgodą rodziców 01:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Mały pingwin Pik Pok - polski serial animowany 7.10 Maurycy i Hawranek - polski serial animowany 7.20 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - polski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy /powt./ 8.10 Gość "3" 8.20 Kwiaty i ogrody: Azalie /powt./ 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Boże Ciało - z cyklu Leksykon katolicki 9.00 Kardynał Stanisław Nagy - polski film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Sztafeta serc - film fabularny, USA, 1978 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Zaśpiewać w Olsztynie - Ogólnopolskie Warsztaty dla Młodych Wokalistów - z cyklu: Koncert na 4+ 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Enescu moja miłość - rumuński film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.35 Gra - polski film fabularny z cyklu "Najważniejszy dzień życia" 14.40 Ojciec Leon - reportaż 15.00 Awantura o Basię odc.9 /12/ "Rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku" - polski serial fabularny 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Gość "3" /powt./ 16.00 Temat wiejski /powt./ 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Ja nie umieram - reportaż 17.30 Kurier, Pogoda 17.35 Lotna zmiana nogi w galopie - relacja z Mistrzostw Polski Juniorów w Ujeżdżaniu Konia 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda 18.30 Kurier, Pogoda 18.45 Szczęśliwy brzeg - polski film fabularny, 1982 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Kameduli ze Srebrnej Góry - reportaż 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Sanktuarium w Zielonce Pasłęckiej 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Złoto dezerterów - polski film fabularny, 1998 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek!The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Calineczka - film, USA-Irlandia 1994 10.30 Książę - film fabularny, Kanada-Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 Mali bohaterowie - film, USA 199 14.00 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - film, USA 1975 16.00 Kochaj i rób co chcesz - film fabularny, Polska 1997 18.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.45 Dziewięć miesięcy - film fabularny, Francja 1993 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - film fabularny, USA 1990 23.40 Świetlisty tunel 1.25 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.15 Telesklep 8.15 Likaony – film dokumentalny 9.10 Monty i spółka – film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1998 10.55 Mission Impossible (24) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 11.50 Niekończąca się opowieść – następny rozdział – film fantastyczny, Niemcy/USA 1990 13.35 Nieugięty Luke – dramat, USA 1967 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (28) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 17.10 Witchblade – Piętno mocy (3) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 18.10 Mission Impossible (25) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1988−1990 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (29) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 20.10 Wyzwanie – film sensacyjny, USA 1977 22.20 Ptaki nocy (4) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002−2003 23.20 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy – western, USA 1988 1.20 Wyrównać rachunki – film sensacyjny, USA 2000 3.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złe dobrego początki; 1984 film fab.prod.polskiej (64'); reż: Ferudin Erol; wyk: Barbara Rachwalska,Iwona Bielska,Jan Prochyra 07:05 Święta polskie; W kogo ja się wrodziłem; 2001 film TVP (60'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Maria Ciunelis 08:05 Historia łowickiej tęczy 08:35 Złotopolscy; odc.585 Głupie myśli (25'); telenowela TVP (STEREO) 09:00 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 09:05 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Kto co wie, a kto nie; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Witaj przygodo!; Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa; odc.4 - Przygoda czwarta (28') 09:40 Witaj przygodo!; Talent za talent; odc.1; program artystyczny dla młodzieży 10:05 Witaj przygodo!; Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc.64/66 Podsłuchiwanie; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:35 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Gleba i pogoda-natura i technika; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:50 Warto wiedzieć; Weekend w Adampolu; reportaż 11:10 Msza Flamenco - Paco Pena 12:05 Zapis czasu; Pielgrzymi 12:55 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji 2004 - Koncert Galowy 13:35 Groch i kapusta; Ustrzyki-Moja magiczna wieś; reportaż Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 14:05 Święta polskie; W kogo ja się wrodziłem; 2001 film TVP (60'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Maria Ciunelis 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc.585 Głupie myśli (25'); telenowela TVP stereo 15:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Urugwaju 16:00 Tęczowa procesja 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa; odc.4/9 - Przygoda czwarta (28') 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Złe dobrego początki; 1984 film fab.prod.polskiej (64'); reż: Ferudin Erol; wyk: Barbara Rachwalska,Iwona Bielska,Jan Prochyra 18:25 Idż przez życie tak,aby ślady twoich stóp przetrwały cię. Ks. bp Jan Chrapek 19:10 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 19:15 Dobranocka; Proszę słonia; odc.4 - Kość słoniowa; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:02 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.585 Głupie myśli; telenowela TVP stereo 20:40 Poszukiwany-poszukiwana; 1972 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Wojciech Pokora, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Mieczysław Czechowicz 22:05 Zapis czasu; Pielgrzymi; film dok.Jerzego Ridana 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:25 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji 2004 - Koncert Galowy 00:05 Idż przez życie tak,aby ślady twoich stóp przetrwały cię. Ks. bp Jan Chrapek; reportaż 00:50 Witaj przygodo!; Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc.64/55 Podsłuchiwanie; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 01:15 Proszę słonia; odc.4 Kość słoniowa; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 01:59 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc.585 Głupie myśli; telenowela TVP stereo 02:30 Poszukiwany-poszukiwana; 1972 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Wojciech Pokora, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Mieczysław Czechowicz 03:55 Zapis czasu; Pielgrzymi; film dok.Jerzego Ridana 04:50 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 04:55 W kogo ja się wrodziłem; 2001 film TVP (60'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Maria Ciunelis 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Puls wieczoru (powt.) 7.25 Jezus - film fab. 9.05 Telezakupy 10.25 Przyjaciele zwierząt (powt.) 11.00 Program religijny 13.30 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 14.00 Koncert z okazji 25-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 15.30 Misjonarki młości 16.00 Ojciec Pio 1 - film fab. 18.00 Titanic - film dla dzieci 19.00 Taaaka ryba - prog. wędkarski 20.00 Ojciec Pio 2 - film fab. 21.50 Kronika III pielgrzymki 23.40 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski (powt.) 0.40 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Tickle 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Tygrysia maska 30 min. Bajka 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Namiętności odc.76 Pasiones 45 min. Telenowela 1988r, prod. Argentyna , reż. Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis, wyst. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo. 20:15 Ty albo nikt odc.29 Tu o nadie 30 min. Telenowela 1985r, prod. Meksyk , reż. Jose Rendon, wyst. Lucia Mendez, Andres Garcia, Liliana Abud. 20:45 Indio 2 Indio 2 - la Rivolta 90 min. Przygodowy 1991r, prod. Włochy, reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyst. Marvelous Marvin Hagler, Frank Cuervo, Dirk Galuba, Maurizio Fardo. 23:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Baba Jaga 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Gorące dziewczyny 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Gorące dziewczyny 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu